Total Drama - Drama Among Us!
by GottaLOVEtoRead
Summary: All six seasons combined, 19 campers will be fighting it out. From the orignal cast to the Revenge of the Island cast, to the Pahkitew Island cast. All these camper's are now in the first season, what will happen? FIND OUT!


Hey! This of course is GottaLOVEtoRead!

I'm starting a third fanfiction... Anybody happy? ...Yeah? ... Okay!

I'm an huge fan of Total Drama, BIG SHOCKER! So I could not resist my mind anymore and just decided that this will be the third fan fiction on my channel. This Fan fiction is different from the others trough.

- EVERY TWO WEEKS! I REPEAT! EVERY TWO WEEKS! There will be an new chapter of Total Drama -Drama Among Us!

Now the differences for JUST Total Drama...

- Every Competitor can be of all the six seasons! It will be randomly selected by me! Well... most of them... there are four people that I will choose myself!

- 19 Campers are gonna be battling it out in this season! 19 Competitors will be randomly selected and be put on the show. So it can be that your favorite one isn't in it.

- Not a real difference I think but I will just say it now. Blaineley can NOT be an competitor for this season, two reasons. One, I HATE her.. and two. I just think that because she looks older then the rest and is NOT really an teen she should not be on the show. at least not as an competitor!

- This one's KiNdA special... I give you guys the change to send your own Total Drama Character! This means that you can choose from Episode 1 to the end of Episode 4 to send me your own character! I have to know some things as they will be useful to know.

You know what that means! DETAILS! DETAILS EVERYWHERE! LOL..

- Gender ( Obviously )

- What Hair does the person have? Is he bald or has he girly hair? How long or short is his hair? DETAILS!

- What color is the hair? Does it have two colors?

- What skin does he have? Little white, Black, Orange?

- Eye Color ( Just an option. )

- What is the person wearing? This means his WHOLE body. Upper, Below, You know what I mean. Also what are the colors of the clothes.

- Fears ( I'm PRETTY SURE THAT EVERYONE! HAS FEARS! )

- The best in... This means that you can choose two to a maximum of three abilities, ( As I like to call them. ) This means like Sports, Cooking, Fishing, Running, Hell even Talking can be an thing. It could mean that you can get along with everyone.

- The worst in... Just the opposite of the one above.

- Relationship... Single, Has an Boy/Girl Friend.

_ The one's that come now are ALL options that you don't have to do.

- Likes to eat... Pretty obvious what you can put here if you want to.

- Doesn't like to eat... Same as the one above.

- And last but not least, an biography. In this one you can write whatever the history of your person is.

-Has an Mom that died.

- Has two brothers..

- Lives In..

- Is now in School...

Just those kinda things, I think they may come in handy to have. Well, Maybe. MAYBE!

Thats all for the character creation. If you can you can also send me an picture. For the appearance of your character. ( Not necessary!) my Hotmail account is.

Bryansellis15

If no one want's to make his own character then I will make that character myself at the end of Episode 4, He will then be introduced in Episode 5...

Now on to the story! YESSSSSSS!

Disclaimer: WEEHHEHEHEHEHEHEEE! I don't own Total Drama Or any of the characters that are in it!

PS. I will also make an theme song that will be almost at the beginning of episode 2! and so forth...

Total Drama - Drama Among Us... - Episode 1 - New campers and an exciting challenge!

Dear viewers... To describe our eiland we have put the host of the show, Chris. To take an exciting tour with you.. Hope you enjoy!

"Well that opening sucked!" "Anyway, Hello there people watching this show on your TV this night, morning, or whatever it is where you live." The man smiled and walked to what he like's to call the dock of shame.

"I'm of course, your host! Chris...Meclean!" Chris did his hands in the air for his fans. for how long he will have those fan's before they leave him? Good question!

"19 Campers will be fighting it out in this first season, what would they be fighting you ask? Bears, traps, Chef's food!"Chris smiled again and saw the one and only, Chef hatchet come to the dock where he was standing. "Ah Chef! Great to see that you still work fr- I mean work for us as the best chef of all time." Chris stopped just in time as Chef was staring for a few seconds before going back to his, well *Kitchen.* "Anyway,... After one team loses the challenge, They have to go to what I like to call, the death holl! But my boss didn't like the name so I just named it to, *The Bonfire Ceremony.* The campers of the team that lost have to vote one of their own out of the game, there are delicious marshmallows to!" Chris then stopped speaking as he heard the first boat and begin smiling, almost like a maniac. "Now there is are first victim, I mean, camper!" Chris looked at the boat as he saw the first camper fighting with the captain of the boat. Then the captain kicked him to the dock where Chris was standing. "Uhh,idiot!" He yelled.

"Lets meet our first camper! Duncan!" Duncan stood up and gave Chris a hand. "So Duncan, how was the fight with the captain of the Big Mamba?" Duncan smirked, "I told him that he was going the wrong way, turns out that you! and yes I`m talking about you meclean! Said that he needs to throw all the campers in the water 5 freaking miles away from here." Duncan snorted and began standing behind Chris and began waiting for the other campers...

"Whatever Bro." Chris said in a funny tone as he saw the boat comeback. "And our next camper has arrived! Give a war-" I think i'm going to let myself out Chris." Said Noah as he walked and stood next to Duncan. Duncan began teasing him but Noah ignored him and continued to read his book about how the planet earth was in theory maked.

"You guys are almost no fun!" Chris whined as the boat was in sight again. This time with an cheerleader chick with blond hair, not to long, no way to fat. "Everyone! Lets meet the nice girl Sammy!" Sammy walked up to Chris and said something to him in his ear. "My bad! Lets welcome Sammey!" Sammey smiled and stood next to Noah, who didn't give a crap.

"Next Camper! He is beuty himself, not smart at all. Pick your money with Justin!" Justin gave Chris a awkward high five and then stood next to Sammey. Justin shined with his teeth as Noah sighed and Duncan laughed.

"Anyway, Next camper! She`s an total hottie, has won numerous medals at the olympics! Here is Sky!" Sky jumped of the boat while making sure that she landed on just the right time as her name was announced. "Hey guys! I'm Sky!" Sky smiled and Noah put his book away for 2 seconds before going back to it. "So where has misteres hotty come from, probably from that ugly ass boat." Duncan smirked again as he watched Sky give him a confused look.

"Hotty's appear in many great shapes, not like someone named Duncan who wears his dead clothes all the time." Justin showed his teeth again as Duncan growled and Sky smiled again, Noah sighed again, and Sammey was in her own world.

"By the way Meclean, why did they not get kicked in the water but you did want my ass in it?" Duncan said a little pissed as Chris smiled. "That was just a joke bro! really, it was." Chris continued to wait for the boat with the next camper.

"Next camper already?" Chris said sarcastically as he began to form his words.

"He's a total li-" "Man get off my ass!" A boy with orange hair run of the boat and fell in the water, looking like not coming back up soon. "Mhmm!" Chris looked at the fall of the camper and sighed. "Thats Scott for yah, I guess." The boat was riding back as Duncan jumped in the water, on purpose.

"Freaky teens.." Chris said as he waited for the next camper, already smiling again.

"New contestant! She loves nature and animals, has said to have creepy powers! Give a shout out to Dawn!" Dawn stepped of the boat like slow motion, already looking at everyone's aura's.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sky asked as Dawn answered politely, " I want to check that mother nature doesn't get hurt because of you, but I feel that most of your aura's are good.

"Creepy, I know right!" Chris laughed as Dawn smiled to most of the competitors that where there. But gave a strange look to Noah as he was still reading his book.

"That boat should really hurry up, I don't pay him for doing nothing." Chris began whining as Justin tried to begin a conversation with the other campers. "So, who thinks i'm hot?" Justin again! showed the campers and Chris his teeth. "I'm not here to be beautiful! I'm here to win it!" Sky said confedant as Chris turned around to see the boat comeback.

"Finally! Next camper, he loves beat boxing and has gone to many camps to improve his awesome skills, his words not mine! Here is Harold!" Harold came of the boat and tried to start beat boxing, But Noah interrupted him. "Dude, you seriously don't want to go beat boxing when your new, Thats free advice." Noah told Harold as he got back to reading again.

"Gosh! I'm only ten seconds on this eiland and they already dont want my awesome skills." Harold then walked and stood next to Dawn. Who was looking at his aura deeply.

"Next Contestant! I'm going to make this one short. Here's the loser, Tyler!" Tyler walked of the boat and was about to protest as he fell a part of the dock going down. "Oh S-" Tyler fell in the water and could not be seen anymore.

"What the hell is happening down there? can someone go check that out." An intern of Chris in a dog suit walked over to Chris and then jumped in the water. "Is that thing water free?" Sky asked a little worried. "Definitely... I think." Chris smirked and then began a quick laugh.

"Okay, next contestant! Here's Mike!" Mike simply walked up to Chris and gave him a hand.

"It's really great to be on your show Chris!" Mike happily said as he walked to the other campers.

"CHEF!" Chris yelled. Chef came to Chris and was ready to punch him. "What is it Chris?" Chris said something in his ear, Chef nodded, and walked away again. "Really great guy, you should get to know him." Chris said as he waited a little longer for the next boat to come.

-20 Minutes later-

"Since I got bored people I decided to bring the rest of you all in once. Here's Topher! Alejandro! Beverley! Leshawna!" Topher waved while Alejandro took of his shirt to impress some ladies. B just walked normally, and Leshawna had some party dance stored in her.

"Great! Not, Last campers! Here's Dave! Lightning! Geoff! and Gwen!" Dave smiled shy as he caught the eye of a really pretty girl. Lightning began the things he does second best. "Sha-Lightning! Lightning is gonna beat all you fools down, yeah! Sha-bam!" Geoff gave everyone a hand and Gwen just walked straight forward.

"Great, Now we're still missing some people, dammit!" Chris cursed. Anyway! Welcome to Total Drama, Or you could call it by its full name. Total Drama - Drama Among Us!" Chris began as some of the campers cheered. "There are at this moment 15 campers, but that isn't correct because we should have been with 19 campers! Because of that your first challenge of this season is to find the missing campers, all four of them! They could be anywhere around the eiland, I'm now going to put you in two teams, the team that lose's is going to elimination tonight. Where you will vote someone of your team! Understand?" Most of the campers nodded as Chris began making the teams.

Team -1 Team -2

Noah Duncan

Samey Justin

Sky Mike

Dawn Topher

Leshawna B

Dave Tyler

Harold Lightning

Scott Gwen

Alejandro Geoff

"Okay, thats it for the team's guys! Team 1 has 1 camper that they need to find, Its Scott. Team 2 on the other hand needs to find 2 campers, Duncan and Tyler. Now go searching!" Chris yelled. some of the campers run away as lone wolves to find some kind of diving suit to wear. Others were smart enough to go with some teammate's.

"We can easily just swim underwater, If they can do it so can we!" Geoff said as he with Mike and Gwen jumped in the water without swimsuit. "For sure I thoug-" "Sha-Lightning!" Lightning yelled as he dove into the water. "Yep, I stand correct." Chris slowly walked back to the kitchen to talk to Chef. "My muscles can even swim Chris, this is no challenge at all." Alejandro took of his shirt and dove in the water, following Geoff Gwen and Mike. Plus Lightning.

"So you're pretty athletic, right?" Dave asked Sky as she searched for a swimsuit inside a random box's in one of the cabin's. "Yeah, I'm athletic as I can be, I won countless medals with the olympics. Why do you ask?" Sky still searched for a swimsuit as Dave was looking at Sky, but not the normal kind of look.

Topher on the other hand had finally found Chris in Chef's Kitchen, "Chris! Why did my favorite host make such a cruel challenge. My hair will get all, watery!" Topher almost cried as Chris just laughed. "Dude that isn't even a word. Watery." Topher tilted his head up again and saw Chris with an face like, Get outta here or I'll cut your b... off!" Topher run away in defeat and Chris continued to talk to Chef.

On the dock again B was gathering resources for building a diving suit himself, as no one had found a diving suit yet. B makes it waterproof and put the diving suit on, preparing for an big sea adventure.

"Say geeky boy, do you know where to find one of those swimsuits?" Leshawna asked her partner Harold. "Not a clue, but if Chris said there are diving suits then they must be somewhere. If not then I will use my long breath skills, its one of the many awesome skills that I have." Harold replied as he and Leshawna kept walking.

Justin realised that all of his teammates, besides Topher, Harold, Leshawna, Dave and Sky. were all ready underwater and searching for there lost teammate, or teammates. "My beauty will catch the other team's attention, I see that Noah, Sammy, Is that here name? Mweh, that's not important. Sammey and Dawn are still standing at the edge of the dock. Time for some sabotage!" Justin said to himself in third person as he walked to Noah and the rest.

"Hey Noah! Great to see you again buddy." Noah stood up and looked at Justin, "Umh... Pretty boy your not on our team, so maybe just get lost or something." Noah then jumped in the water as well as Sammey and Dawn.

*Confessional*

Justin: Chris, like five seconds after Noah and his gang left he says that this is a confessional toilet. I dont know what to think of this. UGH! stupid brain.

End of Confessional!

Meanwhile, Geoff and Mike were trying to catch Duncan as he run away. "Sblewehhe!" Geoff tried to talk but could not. obviously because he had no diving pack!

Team 1 however, or more in, Alejandro alone had found Scott and held him by the neck, not to strong so Scott would not die. "Cokllkhkjon, Jhubbleeehw!" Alejandro was almost out of the water as he felt someone jumping on his head. Making him unconscious, allowing Scott to escape.

*Confessional*

Alejandro: Stupido Alejandro! Yo es uno..."

Noah: So I found Alejandro unconscious and saw Scott swimming away. Make a plan if you want to catch someone, Idiot."

End of Confessional!

a minute later Noah and his, group, had found Alejandro unconscious and Noah ordered for Sammey to get him to the dock. Sammey did as she was told as Noah and Dawn continued to search for Scott.

Team 2 had with succes captured Duncan and brought him to the dock. Once most of team 2 was above again they saw that Tyler was with Scott, hiding in a cave.

B pointed his fingers like he was saying. "You, go there! And you, go behind them." Geoff went a little of course and accidentally crashed into Scott. Tyler was quickly to go and Scott began punching Geoff. HARD!

*Confessional*

Geoff: You can be happy that we aren't on the same team Scott!" Geoff had one pale hand and smashed his right hand as an fist into it.

Scott: That guy surprised me! He just shouldn't do that to people, especially me!" Scott began to crack his knuckles.

End of Confessional!

-Five minutes later...-

Team 1 and 2 had with succes captured there last camper, it was now anyone's game as the two campers, Lightning and Noah, Raced to the finish line.

*Confessional*

Noah: I of course knew that we could not win with me and Tyler on my shoulder. Thats just impossible!"

Lightning: Sha-Lightning had a plan, a perfect plan for the Lightning!" Lightning showed his biceps and smiled.

End of Confessional!

Lightning jumped out of the water and run to where Duncan was standing, "Oh no you dont! Noah threw as hard as he could, launching Scott at Lightning. Lightning din't see it coming and fell on the dock with his face. "Ouch... That must have hurt."Chris laughed. Noah took the ladder out of the water and maked a sprint for the finish line. Team 2 tried to tackle him but to no avail as Noah let Scott roll of his shoulders and fell along with Scott on the floor. "We have a winner! Team 1! Now called the Winner Dolphins!" Chris yelled as Noah smiled a little. "Team 2, You're now the Losing Hippo's!" Lightning was about to complain but Chris made him silent with a fake angry stare. "Losing Hippo's, I'll see you at elimination tonight!" Chris walked away and the campers returned to their cabins. Plus Noah had to carry Scott to the cabin to.

*Confessional*

Sammey: Yes! We won our first challenge, thats always a good start."

Mike: I'm happy that my multiple personalities didn't come up today. But yeah we lost."

Topher: I know that I didn't help my team, but I just didn't want my hair wet with disgusting..."

Geoff: Yeah we lost, a shame really."

Noah: I'm happy that I scored the win for my team, thats something to remember me by, Lightning! Sha-Noah!" Noah said sarcastically while smiling.

Lightning: WE LOST! WE F-KING LOST! Lightning doesn't lose, or Lightning doesn't remember. Nah! Lightning is the king!"

Dawn: That Scott looked pretty cute, atleast more cute then most boys look. At least of what I have seen. Then again, I don't see boys very much except for my dad. But yeah, I hope he doesn't hurt mother earth."

Scott: THAT SON OF A..."

Tyler: I hope my team's not mad, It wasn't my fault okay!"

Justin: Gorgeous as ever." Smiles to the camera.

End of Confessional!

Are campers from team Losing Hippo's are now seen sitting at a campfire, Chris has 8 marshmallows in his hands. What could that mean?

"Team Losing Hippo's! Unfortunately you lost today, thats where your team name comes from. Hehehe... If you know what I mean." None of the campers said anything. "Fine, be mad! Cheese. The person who doesn't have a marshmallow will be send home with the boat of shame! And can NEVER come back! Understand?" Chris didn't wait for a reply.

Now, the first Marshmallow goes to, Geoff!" Chris trow's the marshmallow and Geoff catches it.

"Second, Mike!" Mike catches his. "Third person, Sammey!" Sammey claps and let the marshmallow fall in her mouth. "Fourth, Duncan! My bro." Duncan catches and looks like Chris insulted him. "Number Five! Gwen!" Gwen catches hers. "Number Six! Beverley!" B looks angry as he catches his. "AND, Number Seven! Tyler!" Tyler throws his arm in the air as the marshmallow gets in his track suit. "Now, All three of you where the only one's that had votes.

"Also save from elimination, Lightning!" "Sha-Yeah!" Lightning catches his marshmallow.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of tonight, and it goes to!

...

...

...

...

...

...

- Justin looks scared of getting voted off.

...

...

...

...

...

- Topher looks calm as he thinks his team voted for Justin.

...

..

.

...

...

..

.

"Justin." Justin catches his marshmallow and eats it playfully while Topher is watching.

"WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Topher runs to Chris and goes on his knees, "Chris, Come on dude! You wanna keep me in the game right, ...right?" Chris ignores Topher as Chef picks him by his sleeve and after 10 seconds of running throws him on the boat of shame like a football. He then jumps in himself and starts the motor. "Chris! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS MAN! YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS!" Topher yelled angrily as the boat drove away.

"I miss him already, ... O wait, I don't! Well people looking at Total Drama from your home. The first camper has been voted off and the war continues for, one, million, dollar!

Join us next time on, Total, Drama, Drama Among Us!

*Vote Confessional*

Lightning: I just wanna say that I didn't lose for the team! I've Lightning had to chose he would choose Toher, was that his name?"

Tyler: So me and Duncan were basically the challenge, I think I will vote for Justin."

Gwen: I know for sure that i'm not a target, therefore I'm going to vote for Lightning. He basically lost the challenge for us."

Geoff: Since I can't vote for Scott I guess I will vote for Topher. He really did nothing during the challenge!"

B: Writing something on paper, then letting it see for the camera. Justin."

Topher: That Justin guy did nothing really, I think even I did more than him in the first challenge."

Mike: I really can't decide on who to vote for. I guess I will vote with Geoff for Topher."

Justin: Topher did nothing, he would be useless i've we keep him around. Key word, I've."

Duncan: I will be happy i've I never have to see Sha-dick again. Guy gets on my nerves."

Justin: 3

Lightning: 2

Topher: 4

There, the first chapter is done. Every two weeks guys I will update this story!

Also, If you want your own character in the story then do the character creation at the beginning of the pace. If I get one in time then I can feature him in episode 2 and that would be really freaking nice.

Until two weeks next guys! for- Total-Drama-Drama-Among-US!


End file.
